Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale
by heroes1202
Summary: It's Christmas in Springdale and Nate is struggling to find the perfect gift for Katie. But his plans are put on halt when he discovers a Yo-Kai in need. Little Frostynyan needs help to grant the wish of his one love, Frostina, who wants humans and Yo-Kai to share just one Christmas together. However, it involves Nate and friends going toe to toe with a less than friendly Damona.
1. Ch 1: Meet Frostynyan

_As you may have realized, life is full of its many "odd occurences" that happen to just about everybody. But what you may NOT have known that most of these problems are the result of a mischievous group of spirit-like creatures known as "Yo-Kai". These pranksters can do anything, such as make those you know babble on with no end, give up on things halfway through, make you completely annoying and all other sorts of things. Now, normally, you couldn't see or speak with these spirits. But if you're like Nate Adams, the wielder of the Yo-Kai Watch, you've suddenly find yourself plunged into their world and work as hard as you can to befriend the Yo-Kai and earn their medals in return._

 _And just as Nate has eventually realized, once a Yo-Kai enters your life, things may NEVER be the same for you again….._

 ** _Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 01: Meet Frostynyan_**

 _~ Downtown Springdale | Shopper's Lane | December 20th ~_

Our story begins in the snow covered city of Springdale, down by the ever popular Shopper's Lane area. It is here that we find our Yo-Kai befriending hero, Nate Adams, with Jibanyan and Whisper. The three were walking together down the alley that was the shopping district when Nate stopped at the window of the nearby toy shop. He saw a large plush pink unicorn with a red ribbon around its neck. As Nate's eyes remained fixated on it, he imagined a scenario in which Nate would be giving it as a Christmas present to Katie, a girl from his class. He sighed heavily afterwards.

"What's wrong Nya-te?" Jibanyan asked, looking up at him. Whisper pulled out his Yo-Kai Pad and began swiping through screens.

"Well, Jibanyan, as you and the many folks out there reading this story of ours can guess, Nate has been looking for the PERFECT gift to give to Katie before the big school Christmas party….where EVERYONE shares their gifts with each other before holiday break." Whisper explained. Jibanyan glanced up at him.

"Well, I get that. But every time Nate seems to stop like this, he looks like his frown is getting droopier and droopier." the cat replied. Soon, both eyes were on Nate before he eventually saw their reflections.

"Come on Nate! Turn that frown upside down! Surely you'll find the perfect gift for Katie before the big party! We JUST need to keep looking!" Whisper exclaimed, trying to invigorate Nate's spirits. Nate glanced to Whisper.

"I dunno Whisper. Katie's…..extra special to me. So…I can't just give her any plain old gift. What'll happen when we get older and, even then, I can't man up and tell Katie I like her? Ugh! If I don't let her know soon, I may let her pass me by!" he explained. But Whisper and Jibanyan simply glared.

"You know, Nya-te, you don't exactly age all that quickly." Jibanyan pointed out. Whisper chuckled.

"Indeed. So relax and take it easy…before you start growing gray hairs. Katie's not going to stop being your friend anytime soon." Whisper said, slipping the pad away and placing his hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate turned to his ghostly friend.

"Maybe you're right. Okay. Let's keep looking. We're sure to find something." Nate said. Just then, Jibanyan gasped and patted his paws together.

"Wait! I just remembered something! Isn't your mom's jewelry store having that big holiday sale? You could get Katie something like a ring or something like that!" he exclaimed. The two turned to Whisper before glancing at each other.

"Yeah! You're right Jibanyan! My mom's favorite jewelry store IS having a sale! It's supposed to be from now until Christmas Day!" he shouted "C'mon you guys! Let's go!" He then suddenly raced out of the shopping plaza and down the sidewalk with his Yo-Kai feverishly trying to keep up.

"Whoa Nya-te! Wait for us!" Jibanyan yelled.

 _~ Downtown Springdale | Crystal Harmony Jewelry Shop ~_

In no time at all, Nate and his friends found themselves at his mother's preferred jewely store, called "Crystal Harmony". As they walked in through the front doors, Nate's eyes widened as he quickly found himself clutching himself.

"W-W-What the..?! I-I-It's colder than it is outside!" he shuddered. Whisper glanced to Nate, looking a bit puzzled. As Whisper's eyes then turned to Jibanyan, even the cat Yo-Kai was shivering.

"Geez! It must be below zero in here!" Jibanyan shivered. He quickly climbed up Nate's pant leg and slipped himself into his coat, his cat tails popping up from behind him. Suddenly, Whisper himself felt a cold snap come over him.

"Oh my stars! It's ANTARTICA in here!" Whisper exclaimed, shivering from his tail to his head. Nate looked around at the other employees in the store, seemingly cold as well. The other customers inside also appeared to be feeling the effect. He then noticed a thermostat nearby, where the temperature was set at 70 degrees.

"No way! The thermostat says seventy but it feels like a frigid ice box in here! That settles it! There has to be a Yo-Kai here!" Nate thought. Reaching for his wrist, Nate quickly flipped open the Yo-Kai Lens and began searching around the room. Just then, he started to pick something up when he looked down towards the corner of a display case. The lens suddenly caused a Yo-Kai to appear at the exact spot. It appeared to be a light blue cat Yo-Kai, similar to Jibanyan, but it was wearing a blue and teal stripped scarf over a dark blue jacket.

"Got you." Nate muttered. Whisper quickly spotted the Yo-Kai as Jibanyan popped out from Nate's jacket head.

"Whisper? Who is that?" Nate asked. Whisper gasped and quickly turned away, plucking out his pad.

"Ah! Yes! Let's see…..blue cat, looks like Jibanyan….let me see here…." Whisper muttered. But his train of thought was cut off when Jibanyan suddenly called out.

"Oh! Hey! I know him! That's Frostynyan, a pal of mine from up north!" Jibanyan shouted, making Whisper gawk. The ghost turned back to his pad and laughed, before shoving his pad away and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes! I was about to say….that is the Yo-Kai known as Frostynyan, a close relative of most cat based Yo-Kai!" Whisper explained. Hearing his name, Frostynyan turned towards them, appearing surprised at first.

 ** _~ FROSTYNYAN ~_**

 ** _"_** ** _CHARMING"_**

Whisper peeked back to his pad.

"Apparently, this little rascal causes rooms to feel super cold as he is draining body heat from everyone around him, be it human OR Yo-Kai. He's responsible for that feeling you humans get when it feels like Jack Frost is biting at your nose. I must say….he's not one for parties….as you can imagine." he explained. Just then, the cat slowly approached them and looked up at Nate.

"Huh? W-Wait a second. You're….You're talking about me? B-But, you're a human, aren't you?" Frostynyan asked. Nate nodded.

"Uhh…yeah. I am. But….you see, I have the Yo-Kai Watch….so I CAN see you Frostynyan." he explained. Frostynyan's eyes remained fixated on Nate before he gasped, seeing Jibanyan on Nate's shoulder.

"Hey Frostynyan! How's it hanging my fellow feline?" he called. Frostynyan's eyes widened in awe at the sight.

"H-Hey there cousin! I was wondering if I'd see you!" he exclaimed, leaping into Nate's arms. But the instant Nate felt Frostynyan's paws against his chest, he suddenly felt a surge of cold come over him, his teeth chattering.

"Oh geez! C-C-Cold! S-S-S-SO COLD!" Nate shivered. Frostynyan gasped, quickly jumping out of Nate's arms and back to the ground.

"O-Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I forgot when I hug anyone, I suck even more body heat from them like a vaccum cleaner!" he apologized. Nate chuckled.

"N-No. It's okay." Nate replied, waving his hand. But as this was going on, we notice someone walking by the store and stopping at the windows to see him. It was Katie.

"Huh? Is that….Nate?" she asked before walking on.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Ch 2: Wish of a Yo-Kai

**_Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 02: Wish of a Yo-Kai_**

Leading Frostynyan out of the jewelry store, thereby lifting his powers from everyone within, Nate sits out under a snow covered tree with Jibanyan and Whisper. They sat together under the vacant branches of the tree, each holding a mug of hot chocolate. Frostynyan takes one sip and shivers with delight.

"Yum! I never get tired of this chocolatey taste year after year." he chuckled. Nate glanced down towards the light blue feline.

"So, Frostynyan, what were you doing in the jewelry store? You shopping for Christmas?" Nate asked. Whisper glanced at Frostynyan with arms crossed.

"Oh pish posh Nate! Yo-Kai DON'T need to buy each other gifts for the holiday season! What do you think Ol' Saint Trick is for?" he huffed. Frostynyan set his cup down before hopping off the bench.

"W-Well….actually, your ghost friend is a bit off." he said, making Whisper scoff. Jibanyan and Nate nodded.

"Yeah. We figured." they replied, making Whisper more befuddled. But as the ghost stuttered and groaned, Frostynyan continued.

"You see….I was actually looking for a present for the snowflake of my eye. She's a beautiful Yo-Kai known as Frostina." he continued. Nate and Jibanyan looked on in confusement.

"Frostina? As in…..the ice making Yo-Kai?" Nate asked. Hearing this, Whisper quickly drew his Yo-Kai Pad and swapped pages until he came to Frostina.

"Yes Nate. Don't you remember Frostina? She's the Yo-Kai that can basically freeze anything and can become the even more powerful Yo-Kai, Blizarria, when she finds a special hairclip. I believe we met someone like her before." Whisper mentioned. Nate suddenly realized who Whisper meant, patting his hands together.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. But….wait a sec. I don't remember Frostina mentioning she had a boyfriend….especially a "cat Yo-Kai" boyfriend." he replied. Frostynyan started to blush, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yes. Well, Frostina and I aren't exactly a "thing", per se. We've been friends ever since we first became Yo-Kai. See, my kind of Yo-Kai is usually born when a cat parts from the human world in the icy grip of winter. But Frostina? Well, just the sight of her smile gives me all the warmth I could ever want. So….I wanna find her something extra special for the holidays this year." he said, blushing from cheek to cheek. Jibanyan looked on.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" the cat asked. Frostynyan turned to his warm blooded cousin.

"W-Well…..that's the hard part. I don't even know where this thing is. Originally, I wanted to find her one of those Glacial Hairpins so she could realize herself and transform into Blizzaria. But….my Frostina….oh. She has a DIFFERENT wish." he said. Nate leaned over.

"And that would be?" he asked. The cat glances up at him.

"Well….have you heard of something called the "Yo-Kai Heart"?" he asked. Nate and Jibanyan looked in befuddlement as Whisper gasped, his eyes almost bulging from his head.

"Uhhh…..no? What is that?" Nate asked.

"Beats me. I never heard of it." Jibanyan added. They both turn to Whisper, frantically swiping through his pad.

"In all my wildest dreams, I never thought anyone would be looking for THAT THING! Of ALL the things to give someone for Christmas, THIS…..Dah!" Whisper shouted. Nate suddenly stood up and looked over Whisper's shoulder.

"Hey, Whisper? What's this Yo-Kai Heart that Frostynyan is talking about? Is it a big deal?" Nate asked. Whisper scoffed.

"A big deal? A BIG DEAL?! The item Frostynyan is referring to is a LEGENDARY treasure that is hard to acquire, even among the highest powered Yo-Kai! Here! Look!" he exclaimed, slamming the pad directly into Nate's face. He plucked it off his face and looked down at the screen while Jibanyan hopped on his shoulder. The item appeared to be a crystal snow globe with a large ruby red heart floating in the center.

"What is it then? Some kind of tacky snowglobe?" Nate asked.

"I never seen this before." Jibanyan added. Whisper quickly snatched the pad away again.

"The NERVE of you! The Yo-Kai Heart is a treasure that is passed down throughout the Legendary Yo-Kai each and every year in the Yo-Kai World. It is said that it will grant the wish of ANYONE, be they Yo-Kai or human, who can open it!" Whisper exclaimed. Nate and Jibanyan both gasped.

"So, it's like a genie's lamp?!" Jibanyan asked.

"That's amazing! But…..uhhh…..why would Frostynyan want something so powerful like that?" Nate asked. The three then looked back to Frostynyan, who turned away with cheeks red and paws tucked in his jacket pockets.

"A-Actually, it's really to answer my snowflake's wish. All she wants, more than anything in the world, is for Yo-Kai and humans…..to….to share ONE holiday season together. I heard the Yo-Kai Heart could grant that wish and, well…..she means the world to me! I wanted to grant her wish no matter what!" Frostynyan stuttered.

"Seems like this "girlfriend" of yours is on a pretty HIGH HORSE if you're looking for something like the Yo-Kai Heart." Whisper said. Frostynyan sighed.

"Y-Yeah. I know it's probably a big order to fill…..but I'm sure you'd do the same….if you were in love." Frostynyan expained. Hearing those words, Nate lightly gasped, thinking of what he said earlier about finding the perfect gift for Katie, no matter what. He then crouched down to Frostynyan.

"Frostynyan? What if I told you I'm actually friends with a few Legendary Yo-Kai? If I call a few of them here, maybe they can tell us where it is." he asked. Frostynyan gasped.

"R-Really Nate?!" he asked. Whisper's jaw dropped like a stone brick to the ground as Jibanyan's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Anything to help a love sick Yo-Kai." he said. Frostynyan's eyes began to well up with tears, wiping them away with his paw. Nate stood back up and reached into his pocket, drawing out the medals of Shogunyan, Kyubi and Spoilerina.

"Nate, are you sure about this? It's not like the legendary Yo-Kai are just going to GIVE you the Yo-Kai Heart. It's an ancient treasure that's to be kept out of the hands of greedy!" Whisper asked. Nate glanced to him.

"C'mon Whisper. We at least have to try. And….to tell you the truth, I saw a little bit of me in Frostynyan. Maybe by helping him, I'll figure out what to get Katie." he said. He then activated the watch lens and gripped tightly to Shogunyan's medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Shogunyan! Yo-Kai Watch! Do your thing!" he called, slapping the medal inside.

 ** _SUMMONING…..LEGENDARY!_**

 _Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiqqle boom, slim slam, Legendary!_

Using the watch, Nate soon had an ensemble of his most powerful Yo-Kai friends around him. There was Shogunyan, Dandoodle, Kyubi, Elder Bloom, Spoilerina, Hovernyan and Venoct.

"Ugh. What is the deal with you summoning me here Nathan? I HAVE things to do, you know?" Kyubi scoffed. Shogunyan approached Nate.

"To what do we owe the pleasure my friend?" he asked. Nate sat down on the bench as the Yo-Kai all faced him.

"I'm sorry to call all of you here together like this. But….I have a question to ask. Have any of you heard about an item called the Yo-Kai Heart?" Nate asked while Whisper showed off his pad. The Yo-Kai all gasped.

"Nate! How did you hear about that?" Hovernyan asked. The three then pointed to Frostynyan, who looked at them in befuddlement before hiding his face under his jacket.

"Why would a human be asking about such a powerful Yo-Kai artifact? Have you lost your marbles?" Venoct asked. Dandoodle nodded.

"It's actually to help Frostynyan grant the wish of….someone very dear to him. His friend wants humans and Yo-Kai to share one Christmas together. And…..well, you all must know I'm not one to turn down helping a Yo-Kai." he said. The Yo-Kai looked between one another.

"The Yo-Kai Heart is a pretty powerful item, even to us Yo-Kai." Elder Bloom explained.

"Spoiler alert! It's caused its own fair share of problems in the Yo-Kai Realm as well. Using it supposedly requires a massive amount of energy. And, for what you want to grant little man, you'd need energy from both the hearts of humans AND Yo-Kai to be in sync." Spoilerina continued. Kyubi scratched his chin.

"Indeed. I heard the Yo-Kai Heart's power, especially for what kind of wish it wants to grant, needs a lot of power. It draws its strength from how badly its user wants their wish granted." he added. Hovernyan floated over towards Nate.

"But still, for all the kindness you've shown us Yo-Kai over the time we've spent together…..I suppose it wouldn't be fair of us to keep the Yo-Kai Heart out of the hands of a pure spirit like yours." he said. Nate lightly gasped as the other Yo-Kai all nodded.

"Just be careful with the darn thing, okay?" Elder Bloom asked. Nate nodded.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" Nate exclaimed. Just then, all eyes turned to Kyubi.

"Well, Kyubi? You were the last to have the Yo-Kai Heart, were you not?" Shogunyan asked. Kyubi looked on at the others before pointing at himself and gawked. Sweat raced down his head as he turned away.

"Kyubi?" Hovernyan asked. As all eyes fell on Kyubi, the fox Yo-Kai tried to keep his nervous face hidden. Just then, Spoilerina took one look at him and sighed.

"Spoiler alert everyone. Kyubi doesn't have the Heart it would seem." she said. Everyone gasped as Kyubi jumped from shock.

"W-W-What?! Why you big mouthed stool pigeon! How DARE you try to say that I…!" he exclaimed before stopping with everyone glaring at him. He groaned and crossed his arms.

"Look! It wasn't my fault! Okay?! A while ago, some Oni came stole the Yo-Kai Heart from me! It's probably in the hands of the oni princess by now!" he shouted. Everyone gasped.

"W-What?! In HER hands?!" Shogunyan shouted.

"What did you let them do that for?!" Elder Bloom asked.

"Kyubi you fool! You should've told us sooner!" Venoct exclaimed. Nate and the others looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong? Who has the Yo-Kai Heart?" Nate asked. Hovernyan sighed heavily.

"It would appear….it's in the hands of one COLD HEARTED Yo-Kai. The Oni King's daughter, Damona." Hovernyan explained. Whisper quickly brought out his Yo-Kai pad and started swiping through pages until he found Damona.

"H-Here she is….hmm. DAH! Nate! Damona is a Yo-Kai whose powers are on par with the legendary Yo-Kai! She's one BAD apple!" he explained, showing her image to him. Frostynyan looked on, along with Nate and Jibanyan, at the picture of Damona.

 ** _~ DAMONA ~_**

 ** _"_** ** _CHARMING"_**

"According to the Yo-Kai Pad, Damona is a powerful Yo-Kai who traded away her own EMOTIONS for the immense power she has. She's a mixture of one part freezing ice powers and one part super dark magic!" Whisper continued. Nate and the others gasped, the other Yo-Kai glaring angrily at Kyubi.

 _~ Yo-Kai Realm | Netherworld ~_

We suddenly shift scenes to the netherworld ruins of the Yo-Kai Realm, entering in a purple ice crystal castle and into what appeared to be a throne room. On the throne, stroking the very same Yo-Kai Heart across its snowglobe casing, was Damona. She looked on with a rather displeased and somewhat bland look on her face.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Ch 3: Cat's Outta the Bag

**_Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 03: Cat's Outta The Bag_**

 _~ Springdale | Adam Household | Later That Day ~_

With news of the powerful Yo-Kai Damona in possession of the Yo-Kai Heart, we later find Nate back home and in his bedroom with Whisper, Jibanyan and Frostynyan. He laid in his bed with arms crossed behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"What are we gonna do Whisper? I know how much Frostynyan wants to grant Frostina's wish, but….can we even HANDLE a Yo-Kai like this Damona?" Nate asked. Whisper floated towards him.

"You heard what I told you. Damona's power is in a league WELL within those of even the Legendary Yo-Kai. It would probably take more than summoning JIBANYAN to handle this mess." Whisper explained. Jibanyan groaned.

"Gee….glad you have SO MUCH faith in me, windbag." Jibanyan muttered, crossing his paws. Frostynyan hopped onto Nate's bed before taking a seat next to him.

"Listen….if this was all too much to ask you, you can just forget about me and go about your business. I don't want to get anyone involved in business that could get them seriously hurt. I mean, Damona IS the Oni Princess." he said. Nate turned to face Frostynyan, smiled and then rubbed the small cat's head.

"Hey. I told you before. I'm not the kind of guy who would turn my back on a Yo-Kai in need. That would probably make my other Yo-Kai friends not like me all that much." he chuckled. Frostynyan sniffled, wiping his nose.

"You really are a good person Nate." he said. Nate smiled back before turning back to the ceiling.

"However, the only problem we DO have is how to even get to Damona. If what Whisper said is true, I doubt she lives in the Yo-Kai Realm with everyone else." he said.

"Nya….even I haven't heard of her until now." Jibanyan added. Whisper quickly plucked out his Yo-Kai Pad and swiped across pages, back to the entry of Damona.

"Hmmm…..from all I can gather, her castle is found in the Oni Canyon, a place TEETHING with Oni class Yo-Kai. And let me tell you, from our experience with Gargaros, I'm a bit SCARED of going there." he explained, shuddering at the end. Jibanyan glanced up at Nate.

"Heh. Not like Nate would care at this point, right Nya-te?" he asked "We've been through all kinds of crazy and insanely scary situations for the sake of another Yo-Kai, right?" Nate nodded.

"You got that right Jibanyan. Heck, we even went back in time to stop a cranky old lady from ruining friendship between Yo-Kai and humans. If we've done THAT, Damona should be a breeze for us." he chuckled. Just then, an idea seemed to strike Nate.

"Oh! Speaking of which, I suddenly realized who can help us!" he added. The others seemed confused.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Whisper asked. Hopping off his bed with a smile, Nate approached his closet door and opened it, seeing Hidabat inside with his computer. The bat Yo-Kai glanced curiously at him.

"Hey, Hidabat, you're good with Yo-Kai Maps, right? I need a favor from you. Is that okay?" he asked.

 _~ Meanwhile at Katie's House ~_

While all this is going on, we quickly switch from Nate's bedroom to that of Katie, the girl from Nate's class. She was seen sitting on her bed, holding onto a stuffed bear as she rocked slightly in place.

"You know? I wonder….if they were right?" she thought. In her mind, she flashbacked to her last conversation with some of the other girls from their school.

 _"_ _Hey, what do you girls think is up with Nate?"_

"Huh? You mean Nate Adams? The boy from our class?"

 _"_ _Yeah. I mean, have you ever seen how he acts a lot of the time? He acts like a real loon, talking to imaginary people almost twenty-four seven. What a loon."_

 _"_ _I dunno. I….never saw Nate acting weirdly before. He seems….so regular to me."_

"Huh? Then you HAVE to see what's up with Nate then. I think you'll understand if you ever see him talking to himself."

Flashing back, Katie glanced across the room at her clock. As she did, she thought back to when she saw Nate earlier, after he had found Frostynyan and spoke with the other Yo-Kai. Though she was secretly present, she could not see any of the Yo-Kai that Nate was with.

"Maybe….yeah. I'll try talking about it with him….next time I see him." she muttered.

 _~ The Next Day…. ~_

The night passed on and it is now the next day as we find Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan together in the park.

"I STILL can't believe Hidabat actually found us the fastest route to Oni Canyon. What does that bat DO all day?!" Whisper asked. Nate chuckled.

"Even so, at least he gave us a hint as to which way to go. Now, all we gotta do is call a couple of our friends so we can get there." he said. Fishing in his pocket, Nate took out two Yo-Kai Medals. One was the medal of Mirapo and the other was Frostynyan, designed with the cat Yo-Kai's head emerging from a snowman.

"Good thing Frostynyan gave you his medal before he had to run his errands. This way, we don't have to go tracking him down nyow." Jibanyan said.

"Yeah. He said he had to get a few things before he'd come with us to see Damona." he said. But as all this was going on, we look back at the nearby tree, finding Katie secretly watching Nate. And just like last time, she couldn't see Whisper or Jibanyan.

"Yeah. There he goes again….talking to himself." she thought "But….why?" Just then, as she took a step closer to try and hear Nate better, she wound up stepping into crunchy snow. The sound caused her to jump and caught Nate's attention.

"Hmmm? Oh…..It's Katie." he said, looking a bit surprised. Katie remained frozen in place.

"Oh well. I guess it's better than just spying on him." she thought. Snapping out of her petrified state, Katie recomposed herself before approaching Nate.

"What's up Katie?" he asked "Running an errand for your mom or something?" Katie shook her head.

"N-Not really. I came out looking for you….to….to ask you something." she said. Nate gasped, blushing bright red, as Jibanyan and Whisper looked on with estatic looks on their faces.

"Y-Y-Yes Katie? W-What can I do for you?" Nate stuttered. But as he seemed to slowly be backing away, he felt someone stopping him. He looked back to see Whisper and Jibanyan pushing up against him with all their might.

"Don't be a coward Nate! Just TALK to the girl for pete sakes!" Whisper grunted. Nate looked back at Whisper.

"C-Cut it out Whisper! I can't help it if I'm n-nervous around Katie, can I?!" he whispered. Katie continued watching Nate's invisible struggle, unable to find the right words until she looked down. She saw what look like small footprints in the snow by Nate's shoes, evidence of Jibanyan.

"A-Anyway, Nate, I wanted to ask….are you crazy?" she asked. The three stopped dead in their tracks before looking to her.

"Say what?" Nate asked.

"I mean, a couple of other girls from school were talking to me about seeing you talking to yourself or doing these really bizarre things with people who WEREN'T there. I didn't know what they were talking about until, well, I saw you yesterday. So….I have to ask. What's up with you talking to nobody?" Katie asked. Nate froze again.

"Uhh….well, you see…..Katie…..there's a GOOD explanation for all this." he said. Katie then looked down at Nate's arm, seeing the Yo-Kai Watch.

"Oh yeah. Now that I remember, they always said you were doing it with THAT." she said, pointing to it. Nate looked down at his wrist.

"What? You mean the Yo-Kai Watch?" he asked. But when he realized he said "Yo-Kai", he quickly covered his mouth.

"I knew it! What's going on Nate Adams? What's a Yo-Kai? And what's with that reaction? Are you hiding something?!" she asked. Without another word, she reached for Nate's arm and grabbed hold of the watch. Nate gasped and tried to shake his arm free.

"W-Wait a minute Katie! Nagh! L-Let go!" he yelled. But Katie continued to struggle, attempting to pull the watch off him.

"Talk Nate! I won't let go….unless you do!" she groaned. However, without realizing it, Katie's fingers activated the Yo-Kai Lens, causing it to pop up. Nate and Katie both gasped as the beam emitted from the watch and, pointing at Whisper and Jibanyan, caused them to suddenly visualize.

"Uhhh….." Whisper muttered as Jibanyan remained motionless. Katie looked on silently at Jibanyan and Whisper before her eyes quickly shrank and she screamed in fright, falling to the ground in shock.

"W-W-W-W-What are THEY?! Some kind of…two tailed cat…..and….and a big fat marshmallow?!" Katie exclaimed. Whisper huffed, turning beet red.

"NOW SEE HERE Miss Katie! I am not, nor have I EVER been a "fat marshmallow"! I am a well respectable and extremely knowledgable Yo-Kai Butler named Whisper!" he announced.

"Oh sure. HERE we go again." Jibanyan sighed. Whisper growled.

"And what does THAT mean?!" he asked. Katie remained petrified, quivering in place.

"Wait…h-how do you know who I am?" she asked. Nate looked on between his Yo-Kai and Katie, still puzzled by what had happened.

"Oh boy. Guess I finally got some explaining to do." he thought.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	4. Ch 4: The Cave of the Ice Witch

**_Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 04: The Cave of the Ice Witch_**

Rejoining Nate at the park with his Yo-Kai friends, they had just finished explaining everything that happened to Katie about the Yo-Kai, the watch and everything Nate's been through since putting it on. While it did seem somewhat confusing to Katie at first, eventually things began becoming more and more clear when they referenced situations they had experienced when a Yo-Kai inspirited them, such as with D'wanna.

"Oh. So, the "Yo-Kai" are spirits that you can only see with that watch? And….if you can earn their friendship, they give you a medal?" Katie asked. Nate nodded, taking out Jibanyan's medal from his coat.

"Yeah. See? This is Jibanyan's medal. All I have to do is stick it in the watch and I can call him whenever he needs me." he explained.

"Which is a LOT more than you can POSSIBLY understand Katie. This "slave driver" practically calls me twenty-four seven." Jibanyan lazily added. Nate groaned.

"Well, what can I say? You're the most helpful Yo-Kai I ever had." he replied. Katie lightly chuckled.

"I think its rather sweet that you're trying to help the Yo-Kai Nate. I can see its very clear that they love you just as much." she said, bending down to pick up Jibanyan. Nate smirked.

"Let me tell you, Katie, there are times I'd rather have NOT gotten this watch since they've drove me nuts on a few occasions." Nate explained. Katie giggled.

"At least you're not a crazy person. I was worried you were losing your marbles or something." she replied. Nate nodded, blushing slightly.

"Wow. I can't believe Katie knows about the Yo-Kai now. It's kind of relieving knowing that I don't seem "weird" to her anymore." he thought. Just then, Katie asked if she could meet any other of the Yo-Kai friends Nate befriended. To that, Nate nodded and looked to Whisper.

"It should be about time to call Frostynyan back, right? He told us to check back with him after an hour." Nate asked.

"I would think so." he said. Nate nodded firmly and reached into his pocket, taking out Frostynyan's medal. As he stood up and gripped tightly to the medal, Katie started to look on, waiting to see the Yo-Kai summon in action.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Frostynyan! Yo-Kai Medal! Do your thing!" Nate shouted, slipping the medal inside.

 ** _SUMMONING...CHARMING!  
_** _Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

In a blazing beam of light, Frostynyan emerged from Nate's watch and landed right in front of them.

"Hey there Frostynyan. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Katie, a girl who's recently started seeing Yo-Kai." Nate said, extending his arm out towards her. Frostynyan looked to Katie and nodded.

"H-Hello there. Uhhh….sorry to have been running a bit late Nate. I…..sort of ran into my OWN problems." Frostynyan replied, hinting to his side as the others saw another Yo-Kai clinging to his arm. It was Frostina.

"W-What the?! You had a hitch hiker?" Nate asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. See, Frostina caught wind of my plans and, well, tried to talk me out of it. Then, when you tried to summon me, she grabbed onto my coat and wouldn't let go." he explained. Frostina then pulled Frostynyan towards her.

"And I HOPE you understand that going to Damona's castle is suicide to ANY Yo-Kai! She's the meanest Yo-Kai to ever exist and I don't want you to go risking your furry hide for me!" she shouted. Just then, Nate leaned over towards them.

"That's why he's not going alone Frostina. Frostynyan's got us backing him up. It'll be okay. I'll PERSONALLY guarantee he comes back safely." he said. The two Yo-Kai looked on at Nate, but Frostina shook her head and clutched tighter to Frostynyan's arm.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed. Eyes were on the pair as Frostynyan slipped his arm free and turned to face Frostina directly.

"Frostina, please, know that I'm not doing this for just willy nilly fun. I'm going….to fulfill the wish you hoped would happen. A Christmas where humans and Yo-Kai can be together. I honestly think its a wonderful wish and I'm hoping Damona will feel the same." he said "It's a Frostynyan's duty to help that one special "snowflake" grant their wintry wish. And, well, I want to grant your wish more than anything else." Frostina's eyes began to water, shedding small tears in her big eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away.

"Fine. I see I can't get through to you. A…At least let me come with you." she said "If you're out to make my wish come true, I'd feel a lot better….knowing we worked for it together." Frostynyan lightly blushed, nodding before they leaned in closer to each other, their foreheads touching. Everyone started blushing as well.

"Awww….how sweet." Katie thought. She then looked to Nate, remembering Frostina's words about Damona's castle being a suicide mission to anyone who approached. With a determined look, Katie set down Jibanyan and approached Nate.

"Nate! If you're going with them like you say, I'm going too!" she shouted. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan suddenly jumped from shock.

"W-WAIT! You're wha…?!" Nate shouted.

"Nate, it's obvious that you're doing something crazy. I had no idea until now about all the dangerous things you've dealt with because you wanted to protect your friends and family. I think it's time….one of us returns the favor. So, if you're going to help them, I wanna help too." Katie explained. Nate started blushing even more, never believing he'd hear those words from her. But instead of turning her down, Nate simply nodded.

"All right. I know you….for sure. The kind of girl to not give up on things. But if things get crazy, promise me you'll stay safe?" Nate asked. Katie nodded.

"I will. Promise." she replied with a stern look.

 _~ Yo-Kai Realm | Netherworld ~_

Following everyone gathering together, Nate proceeded to summon Mirapo and, giving him the coordinates provided by Hidabat, the mirror Yo-Kai beamed them directly on a cliffside leading towards Damona's Castle, in the darker parts of the Yo-Kai Realm. Upon arrival, Nate turned back to Mirapo.

"Thank you Mirapo. No one can call you a cowardly Yo-Kai." he said. Mirapo simply saluted before running off, his bell jingling behind him. He then turned and looked on in the distance, seeing the ice spike that was Damona's home. The clouds above their heads was covered with black clouds and occasional lightning flashes and thunder rumbling.

"W-W-Well, come on everyone. No time like the p-p-present, I always say." Whisper cowered. Jibanyan crossed his paws, glaring up at Whisper.

"Nya….is someone acting SCARED?" Jibanyan asked, making Whisper scoff.

"O-Of course not you mangy alley cat! If anything, I'm t-t-thrilled to meet such a powerful Yo-Kai!" he shouted. Jibanyan grew a cocky grin just as Frostynyan pointed out that his legs were shaking as much as Whisper.

"T-They are NOT shaking! I'm….just as eager too!" Jibanyan replied. Nate chuckled.

"It's all right to be nervous you guys. But….try and keep a brave face. We're not leaving here without the Yo-Kai Heart." he explained. Hearing Nate's words, his two Yo-Kai friends nodded.

"R-Right! Let's go then." Whisper agreed. With that, the group started up the pathway towards Damona's castle, led on by Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. Though the path ahead was narrow and chasms surrounded them on each side, they pressed forward. But upon arriving near the gates, they quickly ducked behind a large rock.

"N-Nate, what are we…?" Katie whispered, silenced by Nate. He slowly leaned out from behind the rock, seeing a pair of Oni guarding the gates. Each was as large as Gargaros and armed with a steel club.

"So….how do we get past them?" Jibanyan asked.

"Simple. I've seen this happen in a lot of movies. All we gotta do is lure them away from the gates and then, when their backs are turned, sneak inside." Nate whsipered.

"Good plan "Einstein". But what are we going to to use for bait?" Whisper asked. This put a serious hole in Nate's plan, scratching his head as he thought.

"Good question." he muttered. But just then, he had the perfect idea hit him.

"Oh! Wait! I know." Nate muttered, turning towards Whisper. The sight of him eyeing him caused the Yo-Kai to freeze up.

"W-Wait. Why on Earth are you looking at me?! I am your Yo-Kai BUTLER! NOT BAIT!" Whisper replied. Nate groaned.

"Okay. So there goes my plan of dressing Whisper up as an Oni. Oh! Wait! I got something better!" Nate shouted. As all this went on, the two Oni guards stood firmly at the gate until a strange fog began coming over the area. They looked baffled, glaring at each other before growling and prepping their weapons. But what came next took them both by surprise. Through the mist, they could see two other figures approaching, about the same size of them. As the mist started to clear, they both saw two female Oni, winking at them and waving their hands in a teasing fashion. The Oni looked on cluelessly before their hearts exploded with love.

"HUBBA HUBBA!" the Oni groaned. Dropping their weapons, the two Oni chased after the females down the pathway from the castle, unaware they were tricked by Illoo's magic.

"Hoo hoo!" Illoo laughed.

"Thanks Illoo. I owe you one for this. Remind me to invite you to our holiday party when this is all over." Nate said. Illoo chuckled before continuing after the Oni, making sure to keep his illusion going. Nate and the others pressed forward and reached the front gates, pushing it open with their combined strength. Upon entering the castle, they looked around at its beautiful icy walls which shimmered with the flashes of lightning outside.

"Okay. So now we just gotta find the Yo-Kai Heart and get out of here." Whisper said.

"But….where could it be nya?" Jibanyan asked.

"Most likely with Damona. I heard she never lets it out of her sight since she obtained it." Frostina explained. Nate groaned.

"And here I thought we could've been sneaky and not get caught. But….it looks like we'll have to let Damona know she's got visitors." Nate said, firmly making a fist. As the others nodded with him, a voice suddenly echoed the halls of the castle foyer.

 _"_ _I already know. "_

Everyone gasped, fiercely looking around the room.

"T-T-That was Damona! I just know it!" Frostynyan gasped.

"B-But where is she?! How could she have known we were here?!" Whisper asked, looking towards the ceiling.

 _"_ _Because your voices echo…Duh. "_

Just then, the ground beneath them started to shake violently until a large slab brought them high into the air. It stopped when it was just at the same level as the entrance to Damona's throne room. Looking inside, Nate and his friends all gulped simultaneously before walking inside. As they entered, they saw this room was far different than the rest of the castle. Large icicle spears hung from the ceiling as a chandilere made of ice shedded light in the room. In the far distance, a tattered red carpet stretched from their feet towards the icy throne where Damona was seated.

"A..A little girl?" Katie asked. Whisper gawked in fright before hiding behind Nate.

"Nate! T-That's her! THAT'S Damona, the Oni Princess!" Whisper shrieked. Nate gasped.

"That little girl? Nya, you must be joking." Jibanyan replied. However, hearing those words, Damona's face began to scowl as an ominous wind blew its way towards Nate's group, automatically sending a sharp cold pain up their spines. Feeling the sheer evil from it, Jibanyan yelped from fright and clung to Nate's leg, quivering like a fish.

"I take it back! She's WAY scary!" Jibanyan whined. Damona's eyes closed slowly as she sighed and leaned her cheek against her hand. As Nate watched, he could see the item of their quest, the Yo-Kai Heart, tucked under Damona's other hand. But when he looked back to her face, her eyes opened to show an Oni powerful glare, almost scarier than those of Gargaros.

"So everyone…tell me. What's a bunch of little Yo-Kai worms AND two worthless humans…..DOING in my castle? Huh?!" she asked. Nate gulped.

"Oh man. You can just feel it from here. Her heart….it's nothing but total evil." Nate thought. The others remained frozen in place as Damona's petrifying gaze was fixated solely on them.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	5. Ch 5: Yo-Kai Comedy Hour

**_Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 05: Yo-Kai Comedy Hour_**

 _~ Yo-Kai Realm | Damona's Ice Castle ~_

Nate and friends stood paralyzed, staring face to face with the terrible tyrant Yo-Kai that was known as Damona. The black hearted Yo-Kai continued to gaze at them with her raging purple eyes. Knowing someone must speak soon, Nate slowly started to step forward with Jibanyan clinging to his leg and Damona's eyes fixated soon on him.

"Excuse me….Damona? My name is Nate Adams. I'm a human, true, but I am the human with the Yo-Kai Watch! That's why my friends and I are here right now. We….We came to speak to you about returning the Yo-Kai Heart." Nate said. Damona's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh? So those goody good Yo-Kai sent YOU to take it back? Why send a miniscule human to face me?" she asked.

"It's….It's because I'm willing to go to ANY lengths to help Yo-Kai in trouble. And my friend, Frostynyan, wants to use the Yo-Kai Heart to grant a wonderful wish….one I think even you might benefit from." he replied. Damona huffed.

"And what might that be?" she asked. Suddenly, Frostynyan slowly stepped forward.

"A….A wish that Yo-Kai and humans can share just ONE Christmas together!" he shouted. Hearing those words, Damona's eyes flinched for a second. But she soon returned to her demonic scowl.

"Hmph. I must say, you have a pretty "good hearted" wish if you dare invade MY castle little cat." she said. She then closed her eyes and started to ponder.

"Please Ms. Damona! Frostynyan and everyone else would not be here if not for me. It's my selfish wish that led us here. We just ask that you please return the Yo-Kai Heart to us. Please. We'll do anything you wish in return." Frostina called, suddenly bowing down on her knees. Whisper gawked in fear, rushing to her side.

"Y-Yes! YES! We'll do anything you command of us, O powerful Damona!" Whisper cowered, bowing next to her. Nate looked on at the Yo-Kai before turning back to Damona. She still remained deep in thought before her eyes suddenly flashed open.

"Very well. You may have the Yo-Kai Heart back….on ONE condition." she said. The group all gasped.

"A-And that would be?" Nate asked. Suddenly, a villanous smirk came on Damona's face.

"Quite simple. Make…me…laugh." she said. Hearing this felt like a lead brick suddenly dropping on everyone's heads.

"That's it?!" Katie asked.

"M-Make her laugh?!" Jibanyan asked. Damona smirked.

"Yes. See, I am a Yo-Kai who "supposedly" has no emotions left in this black hearted body. Therefore, if you can prove the rumors wrong and make me laugh PURELY, I'll return the Heart no questions asked." she said. Nate gasped before turning back to the others.

"Did you hear that guys?! This is a cakewalk! All we have to do is make Damona laugh and we'll get what we want!" Nate whispered loudly.

"Yes! If this isn't a lucky break for us, then I surely don't know what is!" Whisper cheered. Nate nodded before facing back to Damona.

"Okay Damona! Get ready to have your sides split from our comedy! Whisper? Jibanyan?" Nate called. What followed was Nate's two prominent Yo-Kai standing side by side with each other as Whisper held a microphone.

"So, Jibanyan! Have you heard any funny jokes on the old Yo-Kai vine?" Whisper asked. The cat nodded.

"I sure have Whisper! Here's one for example! Have you heard what happened to the Babblong that talked for too long?" he asked.

"I dunno. What DID happen to the Babblong that talked for too long?" Whisper asked. Jibanyan snickered.

"Well, I'll tell you….he got LOOSE lips!" he exclaimed. The two Yo-Kai then burst into laughter as Nate eyed Damona, shocked to see a stone cold expression on her face.

"Really? THAT is what you call comedy?" Damona asked. As she eyed Whisper and Jibanyan, the two felt a sharp cold pain rush up their spines.

"Uhhh….perhaps the young lady prefers imitations?!" Whisper asked. Jibanyan nodded before suddenly reaching behind Whisper, yanking out the Yo-Kai Pad.

"If that's the case, here is my impression of everyday Whisper!" Jibanyan announced. Whisper looked on gawking as Jibanyan started to swipe across the Yo-Kai Pad with a dopey look on his face.

"Oh! Uhh….don't worry Nate. I DEFINITELY know this Yo-Kai. It's….It's….uhhhh….." Jibanyan slurred. Whisper growled.

"I do NOT sound like that! I am a DIGNIFIED Yo-Kai butler and I demand you treat me as such!" he shouted. But Jibanyan's impression continued as he continued to mimic Whisper perfectly. But as it continued, Nate remained fixated on Damona. The Yo-Kai did not crack one smile or even looked remotely happy.

"Hmmm. Tough crowd." Nate thought. Katie looked on at Nate.

"Uhhh….Nate? Not to sound like a stiff critic or anything, but you never really did come up with the best jokes at school. This might be harder than you thought." Katie said. Nate gawked.

"I….I do TOO know how to make a good joke! It's just…..HARD when you're trying to appeal to a high class Yo-Kai like her." he replied. Damona sighed.

"Really, if this is the best you've got, you'll NEVER make me laugh." she said. Nate groaned, shaking his fist.

"Okay! Let's try something else!" Nate thought. He reached into his coat and drew out another Yo-Kai medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Babblong! Yo-Kai Medal! Do your thing!" Nate yelled. The Yo-Kai gawked in shock as Nate inserted the coin.

 ** _SUMMONING SLIPPERY!_**

 _Trippery! Glippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery!_

In a flash came Babblong, the previously joked Yo-Kai.

"Wowza! What'cha calling me for ol' pal?!" he asked, rubbing his long nose.

"Babblong? We need you to make this sour puss crack a smile!" Nate ordered "So make Damona smile, okay?" Babblong turned towards Damona and grinned.

"It'll be a piece of cake! Stand back!" he cackled.

 _~ A While Later…. ~_

As time went on, Babblong did the best he could to tell his funniest stories without making them drag long enough to get lost in. But no matter what the Yo-Kai tried or said, an hour passed before he had to give in to Damona's scowl.

"Whoa…..I tell ya. That's one BIG stick in the mud. I used all my best material and still nothin'!" Babblong sighed. Nate growled.

"Okay! I'm not done yet!" he shouted.

 _~ A Few Minutes Later… ~_

The next Yo-Kai to fail were the three classic Yo-Kai Nate had befriended. Not even the tattling lies of Pallysol, Lady Longnek or Boyclops could charm the scowling Yo-Kai.

"It's not possible!" Lady Longnek gasped.

"She's….a monster!" Pallysol added.

"She ain't no Yo-Kai I ever met!" Boyclops finished. The trio then fled the scene, running clean out of the throne room in a flash. Nate and the others watched in disgust as Damona huffed.

"Okay. I'm getting fed up with this. Five….minutes. That's ALL I'm giving you to come up with something ACTUALLY funny." she said. Everyone gasped.

"Oh man! What are we gonna do?! She's totally emotionless! No WAY can we make her smile!" Jibanyan yelled. But suddenly, Frostynyan grabbed onto his cousin's shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"D-Don't say that Jibanyan! You're the funniest guy I've ever met! If you don't think of something, Frostina's wish will NEVER come true!" he yelled, shaking frantically towards the end. As Jibanyan stumbled across the floor in a daze, eventually tumbling over, Nate glanced to Whisper.

"Whisper…..what are we going to do?" Nate asked. Whisper quickly whisked out his Yo-Kai Pad.

"To be frank? All we can do now….is BEG. She's too powerful for us to reason with." he replied. Nate gulped.

"I…was afraid you'd say that." he replied. But just then, Frostynyan gasped and ran towards the front of the pack, eventually heading for Damona. Frostina gasped.

"No! Frostynyan! Come back!" she cried. Whisper and the others gasped in shock.

"W-What's that dumb cat doing?! He's…He's not thinking of attacking Damona head on! Is he?!" Whisper yelled. As Frostynyan reached the stairs leading up to Damona's throne, the wicked Yo-Kai flashed a demonic scowl on her face, freezing the cat in his tracks.

"W-What's happening?!" Frostynyan gasped.

"What's this? You think YOU can just simply attack me? Heh. Ridiculous." Damona said, eyes glowing red "Now, either you go back to your friends and "try harder" OR I use my demonic powers….to crush you like a grape." Frostina gasped.

"N-No! Damona! Don't do it! Frostynyan's just trying his best to grant my selfish wish! He'd do anything to make it happen and I'm afraid he's going insane from it! Please spare him!" she pleaded. Out of the corner of his eye, Frostynyan saw the tears coming from Frostina's eyes as she dropped to the ground and begged. Gasping from the mere sight, Frostynyan looked back up towards Damona and started to struggle against the dark magic surrounding him. The others watched as the cat fought with all his might.

"Frostynyan!" Nate and Katie yelled. Frostina glanced towards him and gasped, seeing the cat Yo-Kai pushing through the pain as he inched up the stairs towards Damona, even startling the Yo-Kai waiting at the top.

"W-What the..? How can he be resisting my powers? No Yo-Kai lower than a legendary tribe has been able to!" she thought. Giving a slight growl, Damona amped up her attack, adding more pressure down on the dark aura enveloping Frostynyan. But the cat continued, albeit slower, towards her.

"Frostynyan! S-Stop! Please! You'll kill yourself!" Frostina cried. Katie gasped as Nate and the others could only look on as Frostynyan continued fighting. Eventually, Damona put so much pressure down on the cat that he collapsed to the ground, weighed down by the sheer gravity. Frostynyan remained paralyzed as Damona smirked, only to lose said smile when the cat started pushing himself up again.

"How? HOW?! This is impossible! He's just a stupid little cat! How can he resist me like this?!" Damona yelled. Frostynyan chuckled, glaring up at the shocked Damona.

"It's actually quite simple….Damona. The weight I feel….having to watch Frostina's wish go unanswered for another year….fills me with determination to see this through. Besides….you're…making….her…..CRY!" he yelled, his fiery power eventually shattering Damona's dark magic. She gasped as the sudden outburst threw her against the back of her throne. Suddenly freed from the darkness, Frostynyan came charging straight up the stairs and towards Damona. He lunged into the air, frightening Damona slightly.

"No way! Look at him go!" Nate cried.

"It's….It's unfathomable!" Whisper yelled. Frostynyan drew his paws back, glowing bright blue, as he took aim.

"ICE PAW BLIZZARD!" he yelled, unleashing a ferocious stream of cat paw punches straight at Damona. At the blinding speed of his attack, he kicked up a massive cloud that erupted with each punch that made impact. Whisper and Jibanyan remained with mouths gawking open as Frostina watched silently from the base. When it was all over, Frostynyan leapt back and landed in front of the group, his paws sizzling from the barrage.

"Was that….?" Nate asked. Whisper looked through his Yo-Kai Pad until he found Frostynyan's page.

"Apparently, THAT was Frostynyan's version of Jibanyan's "Paws of Fury" attack. However, it seems more powerful the more his emotions are stirred. If angered too far, even a LEGENDARY Yo-Kai would have trouble shielding themselves from such an onslaught!" Whisper gasped.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier BECAUSE…?!" Jibanyan asked. Whisper looked towards his slightly angered friends before putting the pad behind his back out of fear.

"Uhhh….I forgot?" he asked, chuckling nervously at the end. However, Katie looked up towards Damona's throne and gasped.

"Nate! Look!" she yelled. Letting out a group gasp, everyone looked back up towards Damona's throne. As the smoke cleared, a bright purple shine was seen as Damona was encased in a glistening shield that surrounded her like a bubble. The destruction dealt by Frostynyan may not have touched her, but the throne she once sat on was destroyed. However, her shield was not all but flawed as crack marks could be seen stretching out from the center. With one hand, she lowered the shield.

"ALL THAT and he didn't even hit her ONCE?!" Jibanyan yelled, eyes bulging from his head. Just then, Damona began floating down towards the floor, prompting Frostina to rush back to Katie. Even from such a far away distance, Nate looked on as Damona appeared seething in rage, her teeth clasped together as her demonic scowl remained on her face.

"You…..You…..YOU STUPID CAT! How DARE you attack me like that!" Damona screamed, her dark aura sending a hurricane of wind towards them. When the wind died down, Damona growled and looked at the Yo-Kai Heart, still in her possession. And without second thought, she threw it far behind her with one arm. Nate and the others gasped from fright, fearing its destruction, but the item was powerful enough to survive the fall, simply rolling along after it hit the ground.

"NO ONE attacks me and gets away with it! The penalty for ANY attempt on my head….is DEATH!" she growled. But Frostynyan did not seemed phased as he looked on at Damona.

"Tell me something. Were you even PLANNING on giving up the Yo-Kai Heart, even if we DID make you laugh?" he asked. Nate and the others gasped as Damona suddenly made a crooked smile.

"I can easily tell when someone's telling the truth or not. She's been lying to us since the beginning! She was NEVER going to surrender her stolen goods at all!" he yelled. Nate gasped.

"What?! Now that's just LOW!" Nate shouted. Damona's smirk soon turned to a scowl as she slowly raised both hands into the air, enveloped by a dark purple aura.

"If that's the case, then we don't have to keep playing by HER rules! If you won't give it to us peacefully, we'll have to MAKE you!" he continued. Opening his watch again, Nate started to summon the legendary Yo-Kai to his side alongside other fierce fighters, such as Blazion, Tattletell, Komasan and Komajiro. Hoverynyan floated at Nate's side.

"Nate! What's happening?" he asked.

"Simple Hovernyan. WE'RE about to teach this little deceiver what happens when you try to swindle others!" Nate shouted. The Yo-Kai all looked on at Damona as she herself was enveloped with her own dark aura.

"Hmph. I knew we should've just done this from the beginning. Time to knock this princess off her high horse!" Kyubi grinned, sparking a flame in his palm. Komasan and Komajiro looked on in confusion.

"K-Komajiro? Wh-What in tarnation is going on here?" Komasan asked, hugging his brother. Komajiro looked up at the other Yo-Kai, ready to battle, before facing Damona.

"From what I can gather, brother, that there lady pulled the wool over our friend's eyes. They say she commited the unspeakable thing…..she LIED." Komajiro said. Komasan gasped before his cheeks puffed up.

"Ooh! Why in tarnation! Lying's one of the most heinous things anybody, human OR Yo-Kai, could ever do! I'm so oirnery right now!" he yelled in a huff. As everyone remained frozen, ready for the first attack to be thrown, Katie suddenly stepped forward, surprising Nate.

"Damona….tell us. Why? Why were you lying to us from the beginning?" Katie asked. Damona eyed her.

"Why did I lie? Heh heh heh." she cackled "It's simple really…." Katie gulped as the others looked on.

"I did it…because….I HATE Christmas!" she yelled.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	6. Ch 6: Damona's Icy Heart

**_Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 06: Damona's Icy Heart_**

Having summoned his Yo-Kai friends to battle the enraged Damona, Nate and friends now stood shocked at Damona's sudden outburst of hating Christmas with all her being as asked by Katie.

"Did I hear her right….or did she just say she "hates" Christmas?" Jibanyan asked. Whisper started to stutter, fumbling the Yo-Kai Pad in his hands before getting a better grip on it.

"B-B-B-B-But this is UNHEARD of! Never, in all my years as a Yo-Kai butler, have I heard of a single, solitary Yo-Kai HATING this time of the year!" he shouted. Damona wickedly chuckled.

"Hate to burst your bubble, you Yo-Kai dud, but its true. I DESPISE this holiday with every fiber of my being!" she sneered. Her eyes narrowed as a crooked smile came to her face.

"Ever since you fools arrived in my throne room and talked about your "wish" to bring Yo-Kai and humans together for this ridiculous holiday, I KNEW I would have to do something to keep your fingers off my hard earned prize." she replied. Kyubi scoffed.

"Hard earned prize"? You sent your Oni goons to STEAL it from me! Just so no one else could use it for this sole reason?! Is that what you're saying?!" he asked.

"Not at first, no. I merely wanted it for my own personal collection. I wanted the Heart to grant MY wish. However, without the "purity" required to use the Yo-Kai Heart, it's merely sat in my chambers as a reminder that not EVERYONE can have what they want." Damona explained. Frostina gasped as Damona started conjuring dark energy in her hands.

"I then decided that if I couldn't have the incredible power stored away in that stupid trinket….NO ONE ELSE WOULD!" she yelled before firing a massive ice beam directly towards the group. But as they prepared to dodge, Frostynyan suddenly leapt in front of them with his mouth wide open.

"F-Frostynyan?!" Frostina yelled. Everyone watched in sheer shock as Frostynyan's gaping mouth sucked in the entirety of Damona's icy blast like a vaccum before shutting his mouth. His cheeks then puffed up from the amount of ice stored in his mouth before feverishly chomping it with his own teeth.

"DUDE! That's TOTALLY gotta be giving you brain freeze!" Nate yelled. As he finished chewing the ice, Frostynyan leaned back before firing small icicle shards back towards Damona as fast as a machine gun. Damona gasped and quickly raised a shield of ice, protecting her from the attack. When Frostynyan ran out of ice, he spit remaining ice shards from his mouth.

"Okay…..what the heck was that?!" Nate speechlessly asked.

"It's one of Frostynyan's attacks. Since he IS a Yo-Kai of the sheer cold, he is able to consume and then use an enemy's ice based attacks back at them by the way you just witnessed." Hovernyan explained "Essentially, ice type attacks WON'T slow him down." Frostynyan then turned back to Nate.

"Yeah….sorry I forgot to tell you that sooner." he replied. But just then, Damona growled and shattered her ice shield before conjuring more dark magic.

"You stupid cat! You and your friends are NEVER getting the Yo-Kai Heart from me! Nay! I'll make you a part of my Yo-Kai ICE SCULPTURE collection instead!" she shouted, firing another massive ice beam. Everyone leapt out of the way as Nate's friends came on the charge. Kyubi and Spoilerina tried to attack side by side but were blown back by Damona expulging a dark aura around herself. Hovernyan came next with his paw enfused with a powerful wind.

"Gutsy Cross Paw!" he called though his attack cut off by Damona's dark magic shielding her. She growled as the cat Yo-Kai pushed hard to break through the shield. However, it was too much and he was thrown back as Blazion, Komasan and Komajiro joined together for a combo attack of fire and electricity.

"Take THIS you big meanie!" Komajiro shouted. Their massive attack came rocketing towards Damona, who retaliated with another ice beam blast, meeting them midway. She growled and, with one extra push, blew the three lower level Yo-Kai back a great distance until they hit the walls.

"Oh man! Damona is WAY too strong!" Nate yelled. Katie shielded herself by hiding behind Nate as Whisper looked on in sheer horror at his Yo-Kai friends fighting Damona from every side.

"Nate, we've got to do something to calm Damona down! At this rate, I fear she'll destroy everyone and everything, including this castle!" Whisper shouted. Nate groaned.

"But how? None of our attacks seem to be even TOUCHING her!" he replied. From behind, Venoct's dragon scarf came to life and began to attack. But Damona saw this and brought up a shield behind her before Venoct's scarf shattered it.

"Now I have you!" Venoct shouted "Octo Snake!" His scarf attacked with a furry of bite attacks, catching Damona off guard before sending her skidding across the ground.

"Now we got her! C'mon Jibanyan!" Frostynyan called. Jibanyan nodded before both cats charged her together, leaping into the air.

"Ice Paw Blizzard!" Frostynyan yelled.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted. The two cats began pelting down on Damona with their combined paw punches, smashing Damona further down into her icy castle floor. But a sudden eruption of dark energy sent the two cats flying backwards as Damona rose from the ground, only to sense Shogunyan attacking next.

"Taste steel you villainous Yo-Kai!" he called. But Damona growled and let out a rage filled roar, blowing Shogunyan back until he tackled into Venoct. Damona's dark enegy continued to rupture the room around her, noticed quickly by Elder Bloom and Dandoodle.

"Her power….it's so un-real, even by Yo-Kai standards." Elder Bloom gasped.

"Indeed. Unless we can somehow calm her, she'll bury us along with the castle!" Dandoodle added. Just then, throughout the chaos taking place before him, Nate looked to the ground and saw Tattletell making her way towards Damona.

"Tattletell? What is she…? Oh wait. I get it! She's trying to expose Damona's reasonings!" he thought. Braving the storm ahead of her, Tattletell lunged onto Damona's chin before attaching herself and her power overtook her.

"Way to go Tattletell!" Nate shouted. Damona's dark power started to fade as her dark aura shrunk down to just a fiery barrier.

"Damona….tell us. Why? Why do you hate Christmas? What wish were you trying to have granted by the Yo-Kai Heart?" Nate asked, sounding sincere in his voice. Everyone remained motionless, waiting for her to answer before, suddenly, a single tear slipped down Damona's face and splattered on the ground.

"A-A tear?!" Hovernyan gasped. Upon closer inspection, everyone could see it. Big wells of tears were forming in Damona's eyes despite her attempts to stop them from flowing.

"H-How would you feel? W-What would you do….if you were the ONLY Yo-Kai to be excluded from the joys? The merriment that came with Christmas?" she asked "What if YOU were the only one Santa NEVER came to see?!" Nate and Katie gasped as Damona continued to cry, dripping tears on Tattletell's face.

"Wait. I…I don't get it. Damona is supposed to be emotionless because she traded them away for power. So….how can she…?" Kyubi asked before Spoilerina's hand on his arm silenced him. Damona continued to cry as they looked on.

"Ever since I was born, everyone feared to be around me….simply because I was the daughter of the Oni King. That included the joy that should come with Christmas. Not once….since the day I came into this rotten world….has the supposed "jolly man", Santa Claus, ever graced the Netherworld. So….while other Yo-Kai were either given gifts by this "Saint Nick" or given the wonderful chance to be Santa's aides from Old Saint Trick…..I was all alone." she said. Katie's expression softened as Nate remained fixated.

"Damona…." she muttered. The Yo-Kai continued sniffling, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The reason I took that stupid Heart….the reason you're all here…..is because I wanted it to grant my wish to have SOMEONE, just ONE PERSON, to have as a "friend"." she said "B-But, by the time I had obtained the Heart, my dark powers prevented me from using it….simply because my heart was not "pure" enough." Having heard enough, Nate slowly started to approach Damona.

"By the time I had gotten that worthless trinket, I realized I couldn't use it. It….It was all for naught." she sniffled "Who am I kidding? Someone with a heart like mine….doesn't deserve a friend." Suddenly, Damona looked up and saw Nate looking down at her before he kneeled down to her level. Seeing her enemy up close, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. But as she looked back towards Nate, she was suddenly enveloped by his arms, hugging her small body tightly.

"W-What are you…?" she whispered. Nate's arms tightened around her as a smile came to his face.

"I see. So THAT's why. All you really wanted….was someone to spend Christmas with. Am I right?" he asked "And here I thought…..you were some kind of terrible Yo-Kai who hated everyone around them." Damona struggled to break free, shifting back and forth.

"Nate…." Whisper muttered. Jibanyan tried to approach Nate, but Hovernyan stopped him and lightly shook his head.

"If that's all you wanted, Damona, you only had to ask. I may just be a simple human….but I believe everyone….deserves a friend. Why else do you think I have so many Yo-Kai friends?" he asked. Damona groaned, her hands eventually clutching the back of Nate's jacket.

"Don't think you can just "butter me up" like…..like this." Damona replied. Nate shook his head.

"No. I'm not trying anything. I'm serious." he replied, making Damona gasp. Katie looked on from the distance alongside Komasan and Komajiro as their hug continued. However, as Nate continued talking to Damona, everyone could see the dark magic beginning to brew in Damona's hands, aiming to pierce Nate from behind.

"N-Nate!" Katie cried.

"Look out! She's gonna attack!" Jibanyan shouted. Damona's eyes were tightly closed, holding back her tears, as Nate's hug didn't let up.

"Listen to me Damona…..I'm a guy who would like to be your friend, for real. Throughout all the crazy stuff I've had to go through with all the Yo-Kai I've met throughout my life, I understood that all they really want….the reasons why they act up, is because they want someone to understand them. And….I'd like to get to know you….the REAL you." Nate explained. Damona groaned, her dark magic still on the course to stab Nate.

"It might be a little late…..but….we're having a big Christmas party at my school in the human world. If you'd like, I'd appreciate it if you could attend. I'm sure….if you try reaching out to others, you'll get your wish….even without the Yo-Kai Heart's help." he said. Damona remained motionless as her hands simply hovered over Nate with the others looking on in worry. But just then, the dark magic surrounding her began to fade away and flowing out in its place was a flood of tears from her eyes. She cried loudly as she clutched tightly onto Nate's jacket.

"D-Do you really mean all that?" she asked, stifling her tears so she could see him face to face. Nate nodded.

"Of course. After all, I'm sure Frostina's wish for humans and Yo-Kai to share a Christmas together…..also includes a Yo-Kai like you." he said. Damona sniffled, looking on at Nate before she pressed up against his chest, burying her tears in his jacket. From afar, Whisper and Jibanyan were shedding small tears of their own.

"Nya-te…." Jibanyan muttered.

"I am PROUD…..to be the Yo-Kai butler….of such a caring human like yourself." Whisper continued. As Damona continued to cry, Frostina approached Frostynyan's side before setting her hand on his shoulder. They looked to each other before each shedding a small smile.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	7. Ch 7: Just Open Your Heart

**_Yo-Kai Watch! Christmas in Springdale_**

 ** _Chapter 07: Just Open Your Heart_**

 _~ Springdale - Human World | December 24th | Early Morning ~_

Rejoining Nate in the his world a few days later, we find him, Whisper, Frostynyan and Jibanyan sitting in a circle in his bedroom. They were all cross armed as they stared on at the Yo-Kai Heart, sitting in the middle of them.

"I still can't believe Damona just GAVE this to you after all the water works she gushed out." Whisper said. Nate nodded, looking by the base of the Yo-Kai Heart to see Damona's medal sitting besides it.

"Remember what she said to me before we left?" Nate asked.

* * *

 _Flashing back to Damona's castle in the Netherworld, Nate looked on in surprise as Damona picked up the Yo-Kai Heart before handing it directly to Nate._

 _"_ _Here. Take it. You've earned it." she said. Nate gasped as he slowly took it from her hands._

 _"_ _T-Thank you." he replied. But just then, he also saw Damona begin glowing brightly and her Yo-Kai Medal appeared in front of him. Setting the Heart down, he caught the medal as it fell into his palm._

 _"_ _If…If you'll allow me one request, will you invite me to your party?" she asked._

* * *

"I know. Who would've thought the "emotionless" Oni princess would request audience with US for Frostina's holiday party?" Frostynyan asked. Nate nodded.

"Yeah Nya-te. This practically CONFIRMS you can win the heart of ANY Yo-Kai." Jibanyan added. Whisper nodded.

"But now, we still have one last obstacle to overcome before we can call this case "closed"." Whisper said. The others nodded as Frostynyan's ears drooped.

"I can't believe Nate and Katie STILL haven't convinced any of the other kids at school that we Yo-Kai exist. Kyubi and the others told us that, for the Yo-Kai Heart to grant the wish, we'd need human AND Yo-Kai hearts to be open to one another….to be in sync." he sadly replied. Nate sighed.

"The ONE time I need Eddy and Bear to believe me about something I TOTALLY know is fact….and they don't. At least I have Katie helping me." Nate said.

"Don't forget Nya-te, all the other Yo-Kai are expecting you to have them for your Christmas party tonight. Hoo boy. I'd HATE to see all their angry faces if we don't pull this off." Jibanyan said, shuddering at the end. Whisper gulped.

"Nate? I'm afraid all of a sudden." he quivered.

"Man up Whisper. We've come this far. We have to see Frostina's wish to the end." he said.

 _~ Katie's House - Bedroom ~_

At the same time, while Nate talked with his Yo-Kai, we check in on Katie's house and find her with Frostina. She was seated on her bed before giving a heavy sigh.

"I still can't believe none of my friends believed me. I know this is something I just realized recently, but…..man. This has GOT to be hurting your feelings. I'm sorry Frostina." she said, looking towards the Yo-Kai before her. Frostina shook her head and slowly approached her, resting her arms on her hands.

"Don't worry Katie. I know my wish was a long stretch. But….I really do appreciate all you've done…..you, Nate, Frostynyan and everyone else. Even if it doesn't work out this time, I'm sure it will next year. I don't want to worry you all anymore." she said. Katie smiled, slipping a hand out to place it atop Frostina's.

"It's okay. We'll make your wish come true. And…even if it doesn't happen, we'll have a Christmas party with Nate and the others after the party. Okay?" Katie replied. Frostina nodded before shedding a few tears from her eyes.

 _~ Springdale Elementary | Gymnasium | Late Evening ~_

As time jumped forward, we later find Nate and Katie, with their Yo-Kai, together at the school's Christmas Eve party. It was held in the gymnasium as the moon shined brightly in the sky. All of their classmates, along with other students and the parents of said children, were there as the party was in full effect. There was holiday music playing as everyone was sharing stories about the year, laughing at jokes and enjoying the spread of treats. We find Nate at the concession table with Jibanyan seated on the table top and pigging out on holiday cookies. Whisper floated by his side.

"H-Hey Nate." Katie muttered, catching his attention. Nate quickly turned towards her, blushing slightly.

"O-Oh. Hi Katie. Glad you could make it." he dully replied. They both looked on at the other kids enjoying the party with their friends and family.

"So….I guess you couldn't convince anyone to believe in Yo-Kai either?" Katie asked. Nate shook his head.

"No. And believe me….I tried. We ALL did." he said. As Jibanyan eventually stopped eating, he looked on at the two bummed out kids.

"H-Hey, don't worry Nya-te….Katie. You guys are pretty awesome humans for trying to help us Yo-Kai like this." he said. Whisper nodded.

"Indeed. I'm sure Frostynyan and Frostina appreciate all you've done." he added. Nate groaned.

"No. It's not good enough. Whisper, don't you get it? If we don't find someway to get everyone to believe in Yo-Kai….this means we'll have let Damona down too. Remember, she ASKED to be invited to this party. And I don't want to have her hopes crushed." Nate replied. Whisper and Jibanyan fell silent, looking on at each other when Mr. Johnson took the stage and approached the microphone.

"Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention please? First of all….I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to our Christmas Eve party." he said, receiving light applause from everyone. Nate and Katie looked on.

"All right then. With everything all set and the party in full swing, the teachers and I would like to announce our "surprise guests" for tonight's festivities." he continued. The kids gasped as Nate and Katie glanced at each other.

"Wait a second. The teachers invited a "surprise guest "to this party?" Nate asked.

"Who?" Katie added. They both looked back to the stage as the curtains behind Mr. Johnson began to pull back. He took a step to the side, causing everyone in the gymnasium to gasp in awe, including Jibanyan. What everyone saw on stage was the musical group, Next HarMeowny.

"NO WAY! Next HarMeowny?!" Jibanyan screamed, his tails sticking straight up.

"How on EARTH did your teachers ever convince the likes of those girls to show up for your party?!" Whisper added. Just then, Fiona stepped towards the microphone.

"Hello students of Springdale! We'd like to thank you guys and girls for the chance to perform for your holiday party. We know how hard your teachers put in to book us for this performance….so show them a good time tonight, okay?" she asked. All was silent as Nate's eyes remained fixated on the stage. Just then, an idea appeared to hit him.

"Wait. Of course! That's it! Jibanyan told me that the leader of Next HarMeowny can see Yo-Kai. I bet….if anything….." Nate thought. He then turned to Jibanyan before tugging onto his taill, gaining the cat's attention.

"Huh? Nya-te?" he asked before Nate leaned in close, whispering the plan into his ear. His eyes shifted between the stage and Nate before he turned to him, nodding his head.

"Okay. I got it. Be right back." he replied. The cat then hopped off the table and started making his way towards the front stage. Nate looked on anxiously as Whisper soon caught attention.

"Okay. What ARE you scheming of this time?" Whisper asked. But rather than answer, Nate remained silently as Jibanyan scurried past the crowd of kids and neared the stage just as Next HarMeowny was about to start singing.

"Forgive me girls." Jibanyan thought, having just climbed onto the stage. Fiona set her hands on the mike and turned back to her band mates with a nod. But just as she turned back to start singing, the microphone she was holding was gone.

"W-What the..?" she asked. Suddenly, everyone let out a group gasp as, to their eyes, the microphone was seen dancing around by Fiona's feet. In actuality, Jibanyan had the microphone in his paws and was singing as loud as possible, catching the attention of Whisper and Katie.

"N-Nate? What's Jibanyan doing?" Katie asked. Just then, back on stage, Fiona lightly gasped as she recongized Jibanyan.

"Wait…I know him. That's the Yo-Kai that helped my little sister. What's he doing here?" she thought. As Jibanyan continued singing, he saw Fiona slowly reaching down for him before he dashed off like a rocket. Fiona gasped and gave chase as everyone watched her chasing the invisible Jibanyan, still holding the mike.

"Whoa. What's going on? Is this some kind of pre-show entertainment?" Bear asked.

"Yeah….how's she doing that?" Eddy asked. Sensing the opportunity, Nate hurried towards the stage and called out Jibanyan's name before the cat threw the microphone as hard as he could towards him. He swiftly caught it in the air.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" Nate announced, his voice carrying because of the speakers. Amidst the crowd, some kids already started to groan.

"Oh great. Not THAT guy." a voice carried.

"Isn't that Nate? That weird kid whose been claiming "Yo-Kai are real"?" another asked. All eyes were on Nate as Jibanyan was eventually scooped up by Fiona.

"Please! I know you all haven't believed me when I said that Yo-Kai are real. But….what you've all just witnessed….THIS is definitive proof that my friends exist!" Nate shouted. His parents watched from the nearby corners of the gymnasium as kids started to boo.

"Yeah right! You were just pulling some stunt! Get off the stage!" a boy jeered. As the booing eventually got worse, Nate looked on at them.

"Come on you guys! Yo-Kai ARE real! And they just want to share the holidays with us! Haven't you ever had something unexpected happen to you that you just COULDN'T explain?! That's proof they exist also!" Nate continued. His voice had trouble traversing the waves of booing students as Nate's parents, Whisper and Katie looked on nervously. But just then, Katie slowly approached Nate through the crowd, eventually reaching his side.

"Please! Everyone! You have to believe Nate. He's telling the truth!" she added. The girls from Nate's class all started looking on in confusion at the two by the stage.

"What's Katie doing up there?" Sarah asked.

"Don't tell me Nate's tricked her into believing in Yo-Kai too?" Lulu asked. As the crowd continued to boo and clamour, Fiona silently looked on at Nate and Katie before eyeing Jibanyan in her arms.

"Sorry about this Fiona. These humans are my best friends, nya. They've been trying to help grant the wish of another friend of mine. All she wants is for Yo-Kai and humans to share one Christmas together." Jibanyan explained "Can you please help?" As their eyes remained on each other, Fiona nodded.

"Okay." she whispered. As she set Jibanyan down, she stepped off stage and approached Nate and Katie. Sensing she was on their side, Nate handed the microphone back to her.

"Everyone? Listen. I know what these kids say probably sounds crazy to all of you. But….I'll be honest too. I believe in Yo-Kai as well." she said. The crowd gasped.

"What the?" Bear gasped.

"You see, a while back…..at one of our meet and greets, a sweet little Yo-Kai cat saved my little sister. And, ever since then, I haven't been able to pay him back for his kindness." she explained, eyeing Jibanyan watching from the stage's edge. She then looked back to the crowd of people.

"But….thanks to these young kids, I finally have the chance to thank that same Yo-Kai for all he's done….by returning the favor. Please everyone. Listen to what these kids say. Yo-Kai are real." she continued. Jibanyan's eyes started welling up with tears as everyone was now dead silent, talking between each other about what Fiona said. She then handed the mike back to Nate as he extended his arm high, showing the Yo-Kai Watch.

"My friends, the Yo-Kai…..all they want to ask of you guys is the chance to celebrate Christmas together….just once. You may not know this, but they've been living alongside us all this time. You just haven't been able to see them like I can." Nate said "If you'll give them the chance, they'd like to say hello….just once." Whisper floated towards Nate's side as he reached into his pocket, taking out Frostynyan and Frostina's medals.

"Come out my friend! Calling Frostynyan! Yo-Kai Medal! Do your thing!" Nate shouted, inserting the medal. As he did, a powerful burst of light emitted from the watch.

 ** _SUMMONING CHARMING!_**

Nate had summoned Frostynyan into the gymnasium as he stood next to Jibanyan, holding tightly to the Yo-Kai Heart. Next to him as well was Frostina, having been summoned simultaneously. But this time, something different had happened as the pair of Yo-Kai was seen by everyone.

"Whoa. W-What is that?" a student asked.

"Are…Are they the Yo-Kai?" another asked. Feeling the weight of their eyes on them, the two Yo-Kai lightly waved to everyone with smiles on their faces.

"These are only a few of the many Yo-Kai I've come to know, befriend and care about over the time since I started school here. And…right now, all we need you to do….is to open your hearts to them. If we can get everyone in this room to believe strong enough, we can share this holiday together. Whaddya say?" Nate asked, speaking into the mike. Everyone remained silent as they looked at each other. But the silence was shattered when Fiona raised her hand.

"I believe…." she said. What followed next was the likes of Nate's parents raising their hands.

"We believe…" they added. The next to do so was Eddy and Bear, standing out from amongst the crowd.

"I believe too…" Bear said.

"Yeah. Nate's our friend. So, if he says they exist, I'll believe…." Eddy added. Nate gasped.

"Y-You guys…." he said. After that, what only could be seen as a miracle, everyone continued the chains of "belief" as they raised their hands and called out that they believe as well, including the teachers and the other members of Next HarMeowny. Nate and Katie's eyes lit up, as did Whisper and Jibanyan. Suddenly, the heart inside the Yo-Kai Heart began to shine brightly as it was absorbing the power emitted from everyone in the room. Nate saw this and a smile lit up his face.

"Thank you..everyone." Nate said. He then looked to Frostynyan, who smiled before hopping in hs arms. They each took hold of one end of the Yo-Kai Heart and slowly began unscrewing it. As they did, the Yo-Kai Watch began to glow as well.

"Then….without further ado….I'd like to introduce you all to my friends….the Yo-Kai!" Nate laughed. With one final tug, the Yo-Kai Heart opened and the glowing heart inside rose to the sky before exploding into a shower of twinkling lights. At the same time, Nate's watch began to spin at high speeds, summoning all of the Yo-Kai he had befriended since the beginning into the room. What started with Jibanyan and Whisper appearing to everyone was followed by the likes of Komasan and Komajiro, Roughraff and Robonyan, the seaweed trio and many more Yo-Kai, including Damona who had appeared right behind Frostynyan and Frostina.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" the Yo-Kai all exclaimed. The crowd of people could not believe their eyes as the gymnasium was filled to the brim with the Yo-Kai now populating the room, visible to all. Hovernyan flew towards Nate's side as they slowly began to mingle, the humans and the Yo-Kai.

"Looks like your plan was a resounding success." Hovernyan said. Nate nodded.

"But I couldn't have done it….without you guys." he replied, making Hovernyan smile.

"Your grandfather would surely be proud of you." he said, putting his paw on his shoulder. Just then, Katie slowly approached Nate before leaning in close. While this did make Nate blush bright red, the kiss on his cheek afterwards turned him into a beacon of embarrasment.

"Thanks Nate….for making me a believer." she said. Nate rubbed his cheek before lightly grinning to her. As he held onto Frostynyan in his arms, they both turn towards you, the reader.

* * *

 _"Merry Christmas to all and to all…." Nate said._

 _"A very MERRY Yo-Kai Christmas!" Frostynyan added just as Jibanyan and Whisper leapt to his side._

 _"Happy Holidays you guys!" Jibanyan called._

 _"Be nice to any and ALL Yo-Kai you should meet!" Whisper added._

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
